1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems that use acoustic energy in the frequency range around one megahertz to clean objects and more particularly to a system for cleaning single objects that uses a crystal attached to a resonator having an elongated wedge shape.
2. Background Information
It is well-known that sound waves in the frequency range of 0.4 to 2.0 megahertz (MHz) can be transmitted into liquids and used to clean particulate matter from damage sensitive substrates. Since this frequency range is predominantly near the megahertz range, the cleaning process is commonly referred to as megasonic cleaning. Among the items that can be cleaned with this process are semiconductor wafers in various stages of the semiconductor device manufacturing process, disk drive media, including compact disks and optical disks, flat panel displays and other sensitive substrates.
Megasonic acoustic energy is generally created by exciting a crystal with radio frequency AC voltage. The acoustical energy generated by the crystal is passed through an energy transmitting member (a resonator) and into a cleaning fluid. Frequently, the energy transmitting member is a wall of the vessel that holds the cleaning fluid, and a plurality of objects are placed in the vessel for cleaning. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,048, discloses a megasonic transducer comprised of a piezoelectric crystal attached to a quartz window by several attachment layers. The megasonic transducer operates at approximately 850 KHz. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,007 discloses a megasonic transducer in which energy transmitting members comprised of quartz, sapphire, boron nitride, stainless steel or tantalum are glued to a piezoelectric crystal using epoxy.
It is also known that megasonic cleaning systems can be used to clean single objects, such as individual semiconductor wafers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,785 discloses the use of a small ultrasonic transmitter positioned horizontally adjacent to the surface of a rotating wafer. A stream of water is ejected onto the surface of the wafer and used to both couple the acoustic energy to the surface of the disk for sonic cleaning and to carry away dislodged particles. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,059 discloses the use of a solid cylindrically-shaped probe that is placed close to a surface of a wafer while cleaning fluid is sprayed onto the wafer and megasonic energy is used to excite the probe. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,789 discloses a single wafer cleaning system that uses a plurality of transducers arranged in a line. A liquid is applied to a surface of the wafer and the transducers are operated so as to produce a progressive megasonic wave that carries dislodged particles out to the edge of the wafer.
A problem with megasonic transducers of the prior art is that the acoustic power that can be generated by the megasonic transducer in the cleaning solution is limited to about 10 watts per cm2 of active piezoelectric surface without supplying additional cooling to the transducer. For this reason, most megasonic power sources have their output limited, require liquid or forced air cooling or are designed for a fixed output to the piezoelectric transducer or transducers. Typically, fixed output systems are limited to powers of 7-8 watts/cm2. This limits the amount of energy that can be transmitted to the cleaning solution. If more power is applied to the transducer, the crystal can heat up to the point where it becomes less effective at transmitting energy into the cleaning solution. This is caused either by nearing the maximum operating temperature of the crystal or, more often, by reaching the failure temperature of the material used to attach the crystal to the energy transmitting member.